The Fields: Aftermath
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: this wont make much sense if you havent read the fields... *HBP movie spoilers* Remus and Tonks talk things out after their encounter with Greyback... can Tonks make him see sense? rating for minor swearing. Au


Dumbledore had been able to repair the Burrow.

Molly had been crying as she thanked him over and over- until she caught sight of Remus, who had been standing back, out of sight, and for a good reason. He was still covered in blood from his encounter with Fenrir Greyback. Molly had jumped into action, pulling him into the house, scolding him as she went. Smiling to herself, Tonks followed them in, admiring Dumbledore's handy work- the house was exactly as it had been before, down to the turkey roasting in the oven.

Tonks sat on the edge of the large footrest, watching Remus anxiously as he was forced into the couch by Molly. She hadn't noticed before, but he was so pale…

"Really Molly, I'm fine, they'll heal themselves soon enough…"

"Don't you lie to me, Remus Lupin! Look at yourself- you're covered in blood! How on earth-"

"Thing got a bit… physical." Remus muttered, glancing at Tonks. She looked down at her boots, blushing. Luckily, Molly didn't notice, as she was rifling through her medicine cabinet.

"What did you do, lose your wand and start throwing punches?" Molly mumbled furiously, picking out a small bottle filled with a dark blue potion.

"Something like that… er… Molly, that's not going to work on these, I'm afraid." Remus gestured to his bloodied and ripped shirt.

"Nonsense! Of course it… oh." She scowled. "I should have guessed Greyback would be one of them now. Wouldn't pass up a chance to come find you…" she sighed. "Fine. Get your shirt off, ill fix it up later." She turned to Harry, Ginny, and Ron, who were standing in the doorway. "You lot get off to bed, now. Tonks, honey, could take Remus' shirt and put it in my laundry basket?"

Nodding, Tonks stood, grinning as Remus pulled his tattered shirt over his head and handed it to her. Quickly, she threw it on the clothes pile and ran back, to find Molly pulling out a large bottle of foul smelling ointment and a cloth, muttering to herself angrily.

"How did you know it was Greyback?" Tonks asked, frowning. Molly was usually good at guessing.

"Who else would Remus rip to shreds?" Molly asked, dabbing her cloth over the deeper of Remus' new scratches and bites.

"True enough." Tonks mumbled, grinning at Remus, who winced as Molly brought the cloth to his chest again. He glared at her.

"Molly, can you check Dora please?" Remus asked quietly, making everyone still in the room look up. She blushed again, looking away, unconsciously raising a hand to her neck.

"Why would I need to do that?" Molly asked, her voice shaking.

"Ah…he…he had his mouth all over her neck…" Remus choked.

"Ah, and the truth comes out. The two of you had a little scrap over…" Molly looked at Tonks. "Well? Is it bleeding?"

Tonks shook her head. "It's just a scrape, really. It's not me you should be worrying about, Remus."

He swallowed visibly, nodding and looking down. "Kay. Sorry."

"Ah… Fred, George, lets go get some eggnog, yeah?" Arthur said loudly, shepherding them into the kitchen, giving Remus an apologetic grin.

"I don't know what you two got up to out there, but you will tell me, Nymphadora." Molly said angrily, returning to her ointment.

Tonks glared at Molly for using her first name.

"Now dear, could you check the turkey please? I don't want it to be too dry…"

"Um… do you want to swap instead? I don't really do cooking… and I don't really want to have to talk to those two right now…"

Molly sighed. "Of course you don't do cooking. Fine then, here you go…" standing, she handed Tonks the ointment. "Don't push too hard." She hurried off to the kitchen. Smiling softly, Tonks sat cross legged next to Remus on the couch.

"He got you pretty bad, didn't he?" she murmured.

Remus shrugged. "He almost got you worse."

Tonks ignored this, knowing where he was going. "Well, I hope you left some scars too." She said fiercely.

Remus grinned at that. "I did, don't you worry."

"Good. Bastard deserved it." They sat in silence for a minute while Tonks put more ointment on the cloth. Looking up, Tonks could tell Remus was about to say something, and from the sacrificial look on his face-one she knew too well- she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"I know what you're going to say, Remus…" she said quietly. "And you know that I don't care." She raised a finger as Remus opened his mouth to argue. "I know you think you're putting me in danger… but what happened tonight with Greyback would have happened whether I loved you or not."

"You shouldn't love me, Dora." She pressed the cloth harder into one of the deeper bites, scowling. "Ouch!"

"I can't exactly help that I love you, Remus! It just sort of happened, okay? But well, I do, and after tonight, I'm pretty sure you love me too."

Remus looked away, crossing his arms. "It doesn't matter how I feel. The point is, you can do better than me. You deserve someone better than me."

"But I don't want someone better than you! There isn't anyone out there that's better for me than you!"

"You don't even know if I love you at all." Remus said stubbornly.

"Please, Remus, don't insult my intelligence. Even Greyback knows you do. And I've seen the way you look at me. Like you're forcing yourself to be happy, when everyone knows you're not. How could you be, after everything that's happened lately? But after all these years you deserve to be happy. You make me happy." Tonks sighed, putting the ointment down. "Did I make you happy?" she asked softly, pulling his face round so he was looking at her.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"So why-"

"Because I am too dangerous for you, Dora!"

Tonks took a deep breath. "Remus. I am an auror. I face death on an almost daily basis. Do you know how many killers i've had thrown at me? I'm pretty sure I can handle you."

"I don't think so." He said stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you enjoy being miserable?"

"Maybe I do." He challenged.

"As if, Remus. I know that's why you've been spending so much time away, so you don't have to think about it. But that doesn't stop me from thinking about it Remus, and after tonight with Greyback, that's possibly made it worse."

"I…I didn't mean for him to… I didn't want you to get hurt." Remus said quietly.

"I know you didn't, Remus. So please don't go blaming yourself, that's not what I'm getting at. It just… you know… we… we can't go on like this."

"I know," He replied, sighing angrily, putting his head in his hands. "I just… I don't want to hurt you, but I can see I already have. I'm so sorry Dora, I honestly thought it was for the best…"

"I know you did." Tonks took his hands in hers. "But it didn't turn out so well, did it?" he shook his head. "So… what do we do now then?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know." Remus mumbled.

"Well…" she sided into his lap. "Do you wanna?"

"Do I want to what?" he asked, confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly Remus, what do you think? What have I been hinting at this whole conversation?"

"Oh, right. Um… are you sure?"

"You listen to me, Remus. I don't give a shit that you're a werewolf, okay? I trust you to remember to take your wolfsbane… and I trust you not to leave again."

"Are you sure you trust me? You saw how easily it is for me to loose control. I cant let that happen with you." Remus looked her in the eye. "I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to you."

"I know you wont, Remus. Guess it's a good thing I'm an auror then." She grinned.

"You weren't even the littlest bit scared when I…"

"Nope. I was just glad you came and saved me."

"You should have been. That might have knocked a bit of sense into you." Remus smiled, running a hand up her arm.

"You're probably right there, but I'm not really ever a sensible person, am I?" she smirked.

"Obviously not… fraternising with a werewolf…" Remus chuckled, tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind Tonks' ear.

"What can I say? I live on the wild side. I like a dangerous guy."

"So we agree that I am dangerous?" Remus said seriously.

"Only if you agree that i'm an auror, and therefore perfectly capable of looking after myself." She snaked a hand around his neck.

"Dora…"

"I am right, you know. Ask anyone."

Remus sighed. "Fine. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Smirking, Tonks pulled his face down to hers. "Most definitely." Slowly, she kissed him.

Remus pulled back.

"What?..." Tonks asked confused.

"Just thought I'd tell you, you are right. I do love you, you know."

Grinning, Tonks crushed her lips against his. She could feel him smiling as his mouth moved familiarly against hers. His hands pulled her closer.  
yes, this was how it should be, Tonks thought. This was right.

Molly watched them from the doorway, smiling as Tonks' hair turned electric pink again. She had said not an hour ago he would come to his senses. She had never been wrong yet. Still smiling, she turned back to the kitchen, where Fred and George were scowling.

"Cough up, boys. I've told you before, never bet against your mother when it comes to relationships."

**A/N: um, yeah. I had to write a sequel, and make them happy ;P ive seen the "sweetheart" thing too many times… review, please!**


End file.
